Time After Time
by Herutsu Oshii
Summary: Voldemort is finally gone and the Golden Trio is about to start their 7th year. But then on the train Ron's stupidity causes Hermione to disappear, and she ends up in the Marauder's time. Time Turner. AU. Non Con w/HBP & DH. HG/SB. Rated T probably foreve
1. Because He's An Idiot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! I wish I did ;)**

Time After Time

Chapter One: Because He's An Idiot

September 1, 2003

"_If you're lost you can look and you will find me_

_Time after time_

_If you fall, I will catch you, I'll be waiting_

_Time after time…"_

"Ugh," Hermione said – or grunted – as she rolled over to turn off her alarm. She sat up in bed and yawned. It was then when she realized what day it was and she jumped out of bed. 'The first day of school!' she thought. Hermione grabbed her towel off her chair and ran off to her bathroom to take a shower.

Fifteen minutes later Hermione walked back into her bedroom in her towel with her pajamas in hand. She dropped her pajamas in the hamper and walked over to her closet.

"Hmmm, what to wear, what to wear?" she muttered to herself. Finally she decided on a red tank top and dark blue jeans that had a flare on the end. Then she pulled on some red ballet flats and put her time turner on over her clothes and walked back into the bathroom.

As Hermione looked in the mirror she realized how much she changed over the summer. She had curves in all the right places now, her dark brown hair hung in long curls down her back, and without the stress of the war her chocolate brown eyes had gained a sparkle in them. Hermione's face also had a natural beauty now, or so her mother said. She decided to leave her hair down today and she put minimal make up on.

When she was done in the bathroom she walked over to her trunk and lugged it out the door and down the stairs. Hermione had packed it last night and it was full of books, luckily magic trunks could expand. She set it down and walked in to the kitchen.

"Mmmm, smells good in here, Mum," she stated.

"Thank you, I made your favorite; eggs, bacon, and toast, for your first day," her mum replied.

"Oooo, yum," Hermione responded and with that she sat down and ate her breakfast.

~*~

After breakfast they packed up the car and drove to the train station. Hermione's dad struggled to get her trunk out of the car.

"How many books do you have in here?" asked her dad.

"Err, just a few," Hermione replied innocently.

"Right, I don't believe that!" her dad uttered, laughing.

"Okay, its more than a few, and let me help you, dad!" she remarked as she took her wand out and levitated her trunk. As she was now 17, she could do magic whenever she wanted to. Hermione set her trunk down and turned to her parents.

"I'll just say goodbye to you now," Hermione said, "Goodbye Mum, Goodbye Dad!" she hugged both of them. Then she grabbed her trunk and Crookshanks and walked away

~*~

She walked to the entrance of Platform 9 ¾ and walked through. She spotted some red hair and walked towards it.

"Ginny!" Hermione called, waving.

"Hermione?" she responded, looking around. When Ginny spotted Hermione, she started waving, "Hermione!" Hermione walked faster and caught up to her, " I was just wondering where you were!" Ginny told her.

Hermione laughed, "Well, here I am!" she replied, "Lets go find the boys!"

"Oh, they're on the train already, but before we go, you look different," Ginny stated.

"Erm, do I look bad?" Hermione asked, suddenly unconfident.

"NO! You look good! I bet Harry and Ron won't even recognize you!" Ginny replied excitedly.

"Oh, okay. Lets go, then." They gathered their luggage and boarded the train.

~*~

"I think they said that they would save a compartment towards the end of the train," Ginny stated unsurely.

"Well lets start looking," Hermione replied looking in a compartment window.

~*~

5 minutes later…

"I found them!" called Ginny.

"Okay, I'm coming!" Hermione called back. Ginny walked into the compartment.

"Hey Ginny!" Harry and Ron chorused.

"Hi!" Ginny replied. She sat down next to Harry and kissed him on on the cheek.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, Ginny opened her mouth to reply.

"I'm right here!" Hermione answered as she walked in. Ron's mouth fell open, and Ginny giggled. Harry was the first to speak.

"Wow, Hermione! You look gooood!" Harry said. Hermione blushed, "Thanks?"

"No problem!" said Harry smiling.

"I-Is t-that r-really y-you?" Ron stuttered still in shock. Hermione smiled, "Of course it is, silly!"

Ron gaped at her again, and Harry leaned across to Ron. "You really need to close your mouth before a bug flies in, Ron," he said pushing Ron's mouth closed. Hermione and Ginny giggled. Hermione put up her stuff and sat next to Ron. "So how was everyone's holidays?" she asked.

"Well, mine was good AFTER I left the Dursle-" Harry started, but then he caught sight of Hermione's time turner, pointed at it, and said, "Hermione, what's that around your neck?"

Hermione looked down and realized she had forgotten to hide her time turner.

"Its shiny!" Ron said moving closer. He reached out and spun it, "RON, NO!" Hermione shouted trying to take it off, but it was to late and she disappeared. Everybody in the compartment scrambled to the door to see if she was in the corridor.

"Where did Hermione go?" Ginny asked from behind Harry. "I don't know, I don't know," replied Harry quietly when he turned to face them.

~*~

Hermione woke up on the floor of an empty train compartment. The first thing she thought was, 'What in Merlin's name happened?' her second thought, 'Where am I?' was and her third thought was, 'Where is my bloody time turner?'

She stood up and brushed off her jeans. There was voices coming closer to the compartment.

"Hey, I found an empty compartment!" called a voice from outside. The compartment door slide open, Hermione looked down at the floor.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know this compartment was taken already," said the same voice from before.

"Er, it isn't. I was just on my way out," said Hermione looking up. She found herself staring into those stormy grey eyes that she knew so well, and promptly fainted.

**A/N: Well, that was the first chapter in my time turner fic. I hope you liked it! I hope you keep reading, and please review! Also, thank you to my beta I****noto_Kinomoto and my partial beta minikimii(only minikimii is on fanfiction). **

**Lotsa Luv,**

**~Herutsu Oshii~**


	2. A Train Ride In The Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter, no matter how many times I wish I did, the wish just doesn't come true *sigh*.

~*~

Time After Time

Chapter Two: A Train Ride in the Past

~*~

September 1, 1983

"I wonder why she fainted," came a curious voice, Hermione couldn't tell if the voice was male or female.

"Yeah me, too!" this time she could tell it was a male voice, it sounded a little childish, but the voice was deeper than a childs.. Hermione moved her head to the side a little.

"Look she's coming around!" came a different voice from right next to her. Hermione opened her eyes and saw four pairs of eyes on her, but the only ones she took note of were the stormy grey eyes that she saw before she fainted. Upon further inspection she noted that the other eyes that were staring at her belonged to a girl and three boys.

"Are you okay?" asked the girl, that was when Hermione saw that the girl had red hair and green eyes. 'Merlin, it's Lily,' she thought, surprised.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione replied, "I guess I was just a little surprised." She looked down and found she had been laid down on one of the two seats in the compartment. She sat up and put her feet on the ground.

"You were surprised?! You surprised us!" exclaimed a boy with messy black hair and brown eyes. 'That must be James then, I wonder if they are together yet,' Hermione thought, then she saw the disgusted look that Lily gave James and decided they weren't together yet.

"Oh, er, sorry!" she replied, blush rose in her cheeks.

"You don't need to be sorry for fainting," a boy with sandy hair, amber eyes and an intellectual voice said. 'Remus,' Hermione thought.

"You couldn't help it," he continued, "By the way I'm Remus Lupin, Lily Evans is over there, this is James Potter, Remus added pointing to each of them in turn, "And that's--"

"Sirius Black, at your service madame," Sirius said smiling. Hermione laughed, 'And of course, Sirius.' He had the same shaggy black hair and stormy gray eyes that she remembered. She also found that he still had his deep, strong voice that he had in the future.

"Hi everybody, I'm Hermione, Hermione Green," she said smiling; she had made up a different last name quickly.

"There is also Peter" said Remus looking around the compartment, "But I don't know where he is. Do you know where Peter went?" he asked James.

"I think he went to the toilet," James replied.

"Oh, well, you can meet peter later then," Remus said to Hermione, she nodded.

"Well, I'll just go find a new compartment now, so I don't bother you guys, thanks!" Hermione said, getting up.

"No, stay!" Sirius said making her sit down again, "You can stay, you're not bothering anyone."

"Well, I'm going to go then," said Lily, "I was only here to make sure you were all right, Hermione."

"Okay, I'll see you later," Hermione said, waving to Lily.

"Lily-kins! Don't leave me!!" cried James.

"Er, yeah, I'm going to go," Lily said hurrying out of the compartment.

"Lily-kins?" Remus asked, James nodded dreamily and Sirius laughed.

"Uh, Lily-kins?" Hermione echoed, knowing the answer, but pretending she didn't. Sirius looked at James and laughed again, "James has had a major crush on Lily since first year, but Lily won't have him."

"She's the most beautiful, and smartest, and nicest, and kindest girl in the world," James put in happily. Hermione just had to laugh, "And?" she questioned Sirius.

"He's been going to every length to get her, but nothing has worked," Sirius replied.

"Ahh, I get it," Hermione said glancing out the window to see if they were close. She then saw Hogwarts looming in the distance; it's bright lights shining through the darkness. "Is that Hogwarts?" she asked, pointing out the window. James, Sirius, and Remus all looked out the window to see the castle.

Sirius nodded, "Yep that's Hogwarts, home sweet home!" He then proceeded to get up and do a happy dance.

"He seems pretty excited," Hermione said playing dumb again and laughing, to Remus.

"Well Hogwarts is his home, in a literal sense," Remus said, "But once he gets to know you better he might explain." Hermione nodded, knowing but not telling. There was a few seconds of silence when Sirius sat back down, then Remus spoke again, "By the way where did you say you're from?"

"Er, I didn't." Hermione replied, thinking quickly, "I live in Derbyshire," she said thinking of her favorite muggle book, 'Pride and Prejudice.'

"Well why didn't you come here?" James asked the obvious question.

"Oh..well..my mother wanted to teach me herself, but this year she decided I needed to be around people my own age, so she talked to Dumbledore about it, and here I am!," said Hermione, hoping she sounded casual. Then out of nowhere appeared a boy at the door; he had blonde hair, light blue eyes and what looked like a major allergy problem. Sirius turned towards the compartment door where Hermione was looking.

"Oh, hi Peter!" said Sirius cheerfully. He turned to Hermione and introduced her to Peter, "Hermione, this is Peter, Peter, this is Hermione, she's a transfer student."

Peter waved, "P-Pleasure." Hermione only nodded and when he came closer she saw that he had same watery eyes as the future Peter had.

"Where were you Peter?" Remus asked.

"O-Oh, I-I couldn't find y-you guys, so I-I hung o-out with some H-Hufflepuffs," he responded. Hermione looked back out the window in disgust and saw they were slowing down.

"I think we're there," she said excitedly, "Will some one take me to Professor Dumbledore's office when we get to the castle?"

"Yeah! I'll take you!" Sirius exclaimed, and then quickly went back to being casual, "I mean, I'll take you," he said more calmly. Hermione stifled a giggle and bit her lip, 'Did I just giggle?' she thought incredulously. Meanwhile Remus raised an eyebrow at Sirius who just shrugged.

"Don't get all excited Sirius, I bet she won't be one for your tricks, and besides you should give her some time to settle in," Remus said, "Just be careful."

"Whatever," Sirius said. After their little conversation, they all got up and walked out the compartment door and to the nearest exit on the train.

"Follow us," James said loudly over the mob of students voices, "We'll take you to the carriages."

"T-The c-carriages are h-horseless, t-too!" exclaimed Peter.

Hermione nodded, "That's, er, cool?"

Sirius leaned closer to Hermione, "Sorry, he's a little slow."

Hermione laughed, "It's okay."

James took them over to an empty carriage and they all climbed in, except for Peter.

"Er, s-sorry guys, I-I t-told the Hufflepuffs that I-I would r-ride with t-them, b-bye!" Peter said then walked away.

"He's been hanging out with the Hufflepuffs a lot lately," Remus observed.

"Whatever," replied James said leaning back on his arms, "Lets just enjoy the ride."

~*~

"Ladies first," said James helping Hermione off the carriage.

"Thanks!" she replied.

"Well, off we go then to see Dumbledore," said Sirius after he got off the carriage.

"Okay," Hermione responded.

"After you m'lady," Sirius said holding out his arms in the direction of the castle.

"Uhh, Sirius, you're supposed to lead me, I don't know where I'm going," Hermione reminded him, while laughing.

"Oh, er, right, off we go then," Sirius said with a little blush tinging his cheeks pink.

Laughing, Hermione joined him and started walking toward the castle.

~*~

A/N: Hey everybody! Sorry this took so long. I had AIMS which is standardized testing for those who don't know, and mid-terms, and tons of homework. Then I started spring break on Monday and I wanted to write but I lost the part of the chapter I wrote down. I found it today and finished the chapter. So here it is! I hope you like it! And thank you too all my reviewers so far! XD

Lotsa Luv,

Herutsu Oshii 33

EDIT-10/24/09: Hey everyone, I just wanted you to know that this is the edited version of this chapter, I finally gave it to my wonderful beta, Minikimii(whose stories you should go read, btw), and she edited it for me. I will be posting the third chapter soon, sorry for such a long wait!!!

--Herutsu Oshii 33


	3. Dumbledore's Granddaughter

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Harry Potter, but I don't…. I at least wish I owned Sirius ;) I'd love that!**

**Time After Time**

**Chapter Three: Dumbledore's Granddaughter**

'_Home __sweet __home!__'_ thought Hermione looking around, out loud she said, "Wow! I didn't realize Hogwarts was so big!"

"Yeah, it is big, but once you get used to it, it's your second home," said Sirius proudly. Hermione smiled, _'__He__'__s __so __much __happier __in __this __time!__' _and it hurt her to think of how he would be when he got older.

"Well here we are!" Sirius' voice brought her out of her thoughts, "Now we just have to guess his password, think of candy."

"Okay! Chocolate Frogs?" Hermione guessed.

"Bertie Botts Everybody Flavored Beans?" Sirius tried.

"Licorice Wands?"

"Acid Pops?"

"Cockroach Clusters?"

"Sugar Quills?"

"Oh! Lemon Drops!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Right you are, Miss– ?" came a voice from behind them as the stairs to Dumbledore's office sprang up in front of them. Hermione and Sirius turned around to face Dumbledore.

"Greene, sir," Hermione replied looking at her feet.

"Hullo, Professor Dumbledore!" Sirius said cheerfully, "I was just escorting Hermione to your office."

"That was very kind of you Mr. Black, and now you can go to the Great Hall, seeing as I am here," Dumbledore replied.

"Sir, yes, sir!" Sirius saluted him like he had seen in a muggle movie he watched with James and Remus, and walked away.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Now young lady, I believe you wanted to see me."

"Yes, Professor," she looked nervously towards the hall that Sirius disappeared into, "It's _very_ important."

"Well, come into my office," replied Dumbledore. They walked up the stairs and into his office. Hermione could see that his office in the past was very similar to his future one.

"Please sit down," Hermione did, "Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked kindly, holding open a bag of his favorite candy. Hermione nodded and reached into the bag to get a lemon drop. "Now what is it that you need to talk about?"

"Well, my name is not really Hermione Greene, sir, it's Hermione Granger, and I'm from the future," Hermione answered calmly.

"Ahhh, now I see your dilemma. How did you get here, if you don't mind me asking," wondered Dumbledore.

"Well, my friend Ro– I mean my friend," she started, "He's kind of an idiot and he saw my time turner. He started playing with it, not realizing what it was and sent me here."

"Yes, go on," Dumbledore said, seeing that she still had things to say.

"And that's where the problem comes in," began Hermione, "My time turner disappeared in the process, that's why I couldn't just go back. Do you know why?"

"Mmhmm, well I have heard of things like that before," Dumbledore said with an extra sparkle in his eye, "but I cannot tell you anything about why it disappeared, later in the week you should go to the library and do some research on it, for now we will come up with a background story for you."

"Well, I already told Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter that my last name is Greene, which, of course, it isn't, but they can't know that."

"Good," Dumbledore said, "Anything else?"

"Yes, I told them that I was home schooled and my mom wanted me to transfer here so I could be with kids my age," she added.

"That's a good cover but if its only that reason people might get suspicious, so I think you should also pose as my granddaughter, he replied thoughtfully, "And, you came here because I finally persuaded your mom to let you come here to finish your education."

"Okay, that sounds good," Hermione agreed.

"But I'm afraid that you will have to be resorted, even though I assume you went to Hogwarts in the future," Dumbledore said, "And now we must get to the Great Hall. I will be introducing you, so stay with me."

Dumbledore got up from his seat and motioned for Hermione to do the same. They walked out of his office and back down the stairs. Once they reached the hall, Dumbledore and Hermione walked into a small corridor next to it. Hermione paused by the door into the Great Hall.

"There are two more things I forgot to tell you," she said, "Firstly, all my belongings were left in the future, and the second thing is just something I noticed, I'm not wearing any robes."

"As to your first dilemma, there will be a trunk full of things you need waiting at the foot of your bed, and I will give you some money for Hogsmeade weekend and you can get anything else you need. As to your second dilemma," he paused and took out his wand, tapping the shoulder of her tank top. All of a sudden she was wearing general black robes, "I believe your problems are solved now."

"Thank you, sir, that is very kind of you," Hermione said smiling.

"I think it's best you call me Grandfather," Dumbledore added. They walked in right after sorting had ended and the Great Hall quieted. Dumbledore walked to the podium and Hermione followed him. She looked out at the students and noticed the Marauders and Lily staring at her, she quickly turned away from them and hid her face under her hair..

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore began as he reached the podium, "I would like to introduce my granddaughter, Hermione Greene, she has just transferred here to finish her education. She is to be sorted before we begin dinner." Dumbledore led Hermione to the stool and placed the sorting hat on her head.

"Hmm…I see you're very smart, you'd do well in Ravenclaw. Ahh…but I see other things too, you have love and bravery inside," the sorting hat whispered in her ear. "You will do very well here, especially in GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table cheered loudly. Hermione smiled and blushed slightly, before she got off the stool and put the hat on it. Then she walked down to the Gryffindor table, she hesitated, then saw a fiery red head with a hand waving in the air to beckon her. Hermione walked over to Lily and sat down next to her.

"I can't believe that Dumbledore is your grandfather!" Lily gushed.

"Yeah, I didn't even know he had a kid!" a girl sitting across from them added.

"Mhmm, me too," said another girl sitting next to the first girl.

"Oh! Where are my manners?" Lily exclaimed. "This is Marni Snow," she said gesturing to the first girl and gesturing to the second she said, "And this is Natalie Johnson."

"Hello," Hermione said to them both.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"You are all in your seventh year, right?" Hermione inquired.

"Yeah, we are," Marni replied, "Natalie and I are also on the quidditch team. Do you fly?"

"Erm, no, I'm very afraid of heights," Hermione mumbled, looking down.

"That's okay, our team is full anyways," Natalie assured her, "So no worries."

About then James, who was sitting nearby with the other Marauders, leaned toward Hermione and said, "That was a pretty big secret you kept from us, Greene."

Hermione laughed, "What? About being Dumbledore's granddaughter? You don't ask, I don't tell."

Before James could reply, Dumbledore said, "Let the feast begin!" and food started appearing on the tables and everyone started eating. When the food appeared Hermione opened her eyes wide and pretended not to know about it.

"Wow! This is so cool! How did the food get here?" she exclaimed. With his mouth full Sirius replied mysteriously, "Magic!" Hermione laughed. She grabbed into a piece of chicken, bit into it and sighed. "This food is great, who makes it?" Hermione asked, acting like she didn't know already. Lily, who didn't look very happy about answering the question replied, "House elves…I think it's horrible that they get no pay for their work!"

"Lily-kins, that's just silly, House elves _like_ to work for no pay!" James said in a silly voice. Lily, who had turned to face him while he was speaking, gave him a dirty look, turned around and ignored him.

"Well, I agree with Lily, House elves are treated horribly and they don't get paid for any of their work!" Hermione said. Sirius laughed and Peter let out a squeak of a giggle. Hermione turned around and ignored the boys. While she was eating and chatting with Lily and the other girls Hermione was thinking, _'__It__'__s __so __weird __being __here __with __Harry__'__s __parents.__Remus __and __Sirius __seem __so __different __compared __to __their __adult __selves.__'_

At the end of dinner Dumbledore rose to speak once again. "I hope you all have enjoyed your dinner. I will ask you now to please follow our prefects and Head Girl or Head Boy to your dorms, Goodnight," he said cheerfully. Everyone got up out of their seats and crowded towards the door. Hermione saw Remus hit Sirius, James, and Peter on their heads with a book he had with him. Sirius, James, and Peter walked over to where Hermione stood with Lily, Natalie, and Marni.

"Hermione, Lily, we are sorry for laughing at your opinions about House elves," said James sorrowfully, looking at the ground. Lily sniffed and Hermione looked at Lily, then back at the buys.

"It's okay," Hermione answered, she nudged Lily.

"Yeah, I guess it's okay," Lily added. The boys, Lily, Natalie, and MArni then showed Hermione to the common room where once again she had to pretend that she had never seen it.

"Wow! The common room is really big!" she exclaimed.

"Not really," said Natalie, "but it's home."

Hermione yawned, "I'm really tired. Lily, will you show me where the dorms are?"

"Yeah, c'mon girls, let's go to bed" Lily replied.

"Goodnight Lily-bug!" James called as they walked up the stairs. Lily rolled her eyes and muttered something like, "Stupid boys!" under her breath. Hermione got to the same dorms she had always lived in and put on the act again. She found some pajamas in the trunk in front of the bed that was hers, changed, and fell into her bed, asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

….

**A/N: Hello all! Firstly, let me deeply, deeply apologize for keeping you waiting for two years. I have no excuses and if you've seen my updated profile note lately you would have seen that I actually did not plan to continue this story, but I was kind of inspired to continue. "By what?" You may ask. Well, a few weeks ago I was looking at my stories and re-reading the reviews on them. I got to this story and started reading the reviews. I don't have too many but the ones I do have made me feel really bad about quitting the story because they kept encouraging me to write more. So I'd like to thank all my reviewers:**

BoOkSaReMyLyF

Gandalf the Grey-Edelweiss

8thWeasley

NorthernLights25

LoveIt123

LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL

owlgirl16

xBELLATRIXtheSTRANGEx

ThatRomantic

HypnoticChaos

a fan

LilyWeasley001

YELLegirl22

CatarinaP

**You have all inspired me to continue this story, even though I am impatient! Until next time! (please review, btw)**

**-Herutsu Oshii *heart heart* (it never lets me keep my hearts)**


	4. I'm Just Missing You

**Disclaimer: You guys (or girls) know the drill: No, I don't own Harry Potter. Yes, I wish I did :)**

Time After Time

Chapter Four: I'm Just Missing You

_September 1, 2003_

As soon as the train arrived in Hogsmeade Harry, Ron, and Ginny raced to grab the first carriage to Hogwarts. They didn't stop to look at the thestrals as they had in previous years, because they were in such a hurry to see Dumbledore.

When they reached Dumbledore's office the trio found him standing by the gargoyle as if waiting for them.

"Lemon drop," he said simply and the gargoyle sprang to life, "Follow me please, you three." His blue eyes were twinkling which led Harry, Ron and Ginny to believe that he knew what was going on. Dumbledore went to sit behind his desk and pointed to the three chairs in front of it, "Sit, please."

"Professor, you have to help!" Harry exclaimed.

"Hermione is gone, she just disappeared!" Ginny added.

"And it's entirely my fault," Ron said miserably, "I'm so stupid!"

"Mr. Weasly, you may have caused her to disappear, but you must not worry, no harm will come to her," Dumbledore replied.

"Sir?" Harry questioned.

"Harry, Mr. Weasley, and Miss. Weasley, your friend, Miss. Granger, was planning on using a timeturner again this year to help with her classes. You all recall her using one four years ago in her 3rd year?" They nodded, "Unfortunately, Mr. Weasley spun it one too many times and she has fallen back into time."

"Then why can't she just use the timeturner to come back here?" inquired Ginny.

"That is a good question Miss. Weasley," Dumbledore got out of his seat and walked to the window to look at the stars, "Time works in curious ways sometimes. Hermione has a task she must accomplish before her timeturner will return to her and she can return to our time. Now, the feast will begin soon and I'm afraid we will all be missed if we don't show up, so off you go now."

"But, Sir, what abou—" Ron began.

"Not now Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore interrupted as he ushered them all out the door.

"Professor," Harry paused before he left, "What time did Hermione get sent to?"

"Your parents 7th year," he replied with a sad smile.

Days passed, then weeks, and then 2 months had passed. Nothing was the same without Hermione. Harry and Ron's grades weren't the only things that were suffering; they were both sinking into despair without Hermione brightening up their days. The whole school thought it was so strange for them to be so sad especially when Harry had just defeated Voldemort in early June. Then again, the rest of the school had been told that she had decided to finish her schooling at Beauxbatons instead of Hogwarts. Only her close friends were told where she had really gone.

No one blamed Ron for what happened. It had just been pure curiosity. He still felt extremely guilty about the sadness he had caused his friends, family, and himself to feel.

One day in early November Ron was sitting in the common room staring out the window when he came up with an idea. "_Why did no one think of this before?!_" he berated himself and the others as he ran to find Harry. He found Harry sitting in the middle of the Quidditch field firebolt next to him, deep in thought.

"Harry!" Ron called as he ran on to the field, "I have an idea! I don't know why we haven't thought of this before!" Harry startled and looked in Ron's direction.

"What did we not think of?"

"Lupin," said Ron between breathes, he sat down next to Harry, "I mean think about it, if Hermione went back to your parents 7th year then Lupin would have known her. Since none of the teachers will talk to us about it, then why don't we talk to Remus?"

As Harry took it all in his face began to brighten. "Why don't I write him a letter and ask if he'll meet us at the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade this weekend," Harry suggested.

"Okay, let's go do it now!" Ron and Harry scrambled back to the castle and up to the Gryffindor common room. Once they arrived Harry immediately sat down with a quill and parchment to write Remus. While he wrote Ron spotted Ginny sitting by the fire and went to fill her in on what was going on. Harry finished and went to show Ron before going to send it off with Hedwig.

It read:

_Dear Remus,_

_Hermione has fallen back in time and we know she went back to you seventh year. None of the professors including Dumbledore will tell us anything about her. We just want to know how she is doing and anything else you want to tell us. Please do this favor for us, we are worried about her and we just want to be put at ease._

_How about meeting the 3 of us at the Three Broomsticks this Saturday at 12:00?_

_Thanks,_

_Harry, Ron, and Ginny_

"Sounds good!" Ron said while Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I'll go send it now." Harry folded the letter and walked up to the Owlry. He whistled for Hedwig and she flew down to him. "Take this to Remus, please," he said while tying the letter to her leg.

"Thank you!" he called as she flew away.

The next day the trio got their reply from Remus:

_Dear Friends,_

_I'd be very glad to talk to you all about Hermione. See you Saturday!_

_Remus_

Over the next few days Ron, Harry, and Ginny became very excited to talk about Hermione with Remus. Finally, Saturday arrived and at 11:30 all three of them were the first in line to go to Hogsmeade. As soon as Filch okayed them they ran to a carriage that took them to Hogsmeade. After arriving they walked to the Three Broomsticks and bought four butterbeers. When they sat down the trio heard the door open and turned to see their former professor walk in. He came and sat down.

"Hello Ginny, Ron. Hello Harry," he said smiling warmly at them.

"Hi Remus," they chorused back.

"So you want to hear about Miss. Hermione Greene, do ya?" he asked

"Greene?" repeated a confused Ginny. Remus chuckled.

"That's what she told us her last name was, because she was trying to protect the future."

"Ohhh," replied Ginny. Remus saw the impatient looks on Harry and Ron's faces and quickly continued, "You guys will be glad to find out that Hermione is perfectly fine." The all breathed a sigh of relief.

"When Hermione went back she became fast friends with Lily who really helped her adjust. She also became friends with James, Sirius, and I."

"What about Peter?" asked Harry.

"Well, she always seemed suspicious of him and he also began hanging out with us less. Now, thinking back on it, I understand why she acted the way he did and I also can come to the conclusion that 7th year was when he probably joined Voldemort. Anyways, she didn't see him too much, but I've heard some rumors about some encounters between them."

"Would you tell us about her and you guys and Lily while she was there?" Ron questioned.

Remus nodded and smiled, "I can't tell you everything, because it's Hermione's story to tell, but I can tell you some things. Where do I begin? Hmmm…Oh! On her first day we had Potions and…"

As Remus told them stories about Hermione, the Marauders, and Lily the trio felt at ease for the first time in 2 months. Remus, Harry, Ginny, and Ron laughed the afternoon away and they were happy.

**A/N: Okay, you'll notice the date is 2003 at the beginning. I'm pretty sure I mentioned that the dates would be different so the story would work. I'm sorry for not posting this sooner. I had it typed out, but forgot to. Also, I know I say every time that I'm gonna be better and actually post the story, but I never do. I apologize for this and this time I won't make any promises, but I will try. Toodles for now!**

**~HerutsuOshii~**


End file.
